


daughters of a sunlit earth book 1

by firestarter3d



Series: daughters of a sunlit earth [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Consequences, Explicit Language, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Hufflepuff, Misgendering, Non-Canon Relationship, Original Character(s), Slight Canon Divergence, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, Wish Fulfillment, cause kids cuss sometimes, dead nameing, fuck it major canon changes but not right away, legal age will follow canon, magical law will screw people over, not all listed characters will apppear i just listed them all as to not miss anyone if they do, ruin magic, talking cat because i can, well maybe will see how things go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d
Summary: a self insert story im doing for friends.





	1. introductions to magic and a zoo trip

Chiara was asleep in her bedroom when the quiet creek of her bedroom door woke her up. Her brother David entered and shook her gently.

"Jack gets up, we’re going to the zoo today and I wanted to get a potions lesson in with you before we go". David whispered in her ear.

Chiara groaned. She hated being dead-named, but no matter how much she tried to tell David her name was Chiara now he just ignored her and continued using the wrong pronouns and name. Eventually, she had just given up and let him do whatever he wanted. Why try if he was just going to be that stubborn about it?

In fairness he did have a point this morning, she should probably study with him, her letter to Hogwarts would be arriving soon and she would be off to Hogwarts. From what David had told her it was an amazing place; but the professors there did not tolerate any tomfoolery, especially the potions professor. The farther ahead she was for potions the better.

Finally, Chiara rolled out of bed and got out the copy of the first-year potions book her brother had brought for her along with A History of Magic, and Magical Creatures and Where to Find Them. She couldn't exactly do most magic yet for lack of a wand, she could do Potions, History, and Study of Magical Creatures because these did not require any wand magic to be done.

Chiara had to be very quiet when going to her brother’s room, for if her parents caught her doing anything magic related there would be hell to pay. Her parents still believed that magic was related to pagan rituals and devil worship. Even though it had been about 4 years since her brother started at Hogwarts and he had shown no signs of growing horns or a tail. David had explained that magic is a natural part of him, so she wouldn’t be afraid of him when she was little. Later when she started showing signs of accidental magic David decided the best thing to do was to tutor her the best he could.

When Chiara finally got to his room, David's owl was awake and fidgeting in its cage, and a slew of letters were lying under his claws all from Davids friends from school. The owl's name was Archimedes. Archimedes was a Eurasian owl, it was beautifully colored and wise looking; sort of like what Chiara imagined a professor at Hogwarts would look like. Unfortunately, Archimedes constantly looked like he was pissed off and about to lecture a student that had been particularly bad. David had won in him in a Jeopardy-like tournament from one of the richer kids. Chiara went to pat Archimedes' head, and quickly retracted her fingers when he tried to nip her.

"Jack, Archimedes isn’t a pet, keep your fingers out of his cage" her brother quietly reprimanded her for her foolish actions.

"Whatever didn’t actually want to pet the stupid owl anyway" Chiara complained, the owl gave her a deadly glare afterward. He was apparently insulated by Chiara’s comment

"Archimedes isn’t stupid, he’s just a bit grouchy cause he hasn’t been out to fly in a bit, I would let him out more often, but you know how mom and dad get…," David explained, trailing off at the end.

After a few hours of studying all sorts of things, they packed up their books and Chiara headed back to her room and pretended to be asleep. She was sure her brother was pretending to go to bed as well. Then soon it was time to go to the zoo. Their trip to the zoo was short lived though.

One of the snakes had apparently escaped; causing the zoo to close early. While the family made their way back to the car, David told her he knew how the snake escaped, it was a case of accidental magic caused by a young boy with black messy hair and glasses in shabby clothes. Her brother didn’t get a good enough look to see who it was though.

"How soon will the Aurors be here, should we do anything?" Chiara had asked worriedly.

"The Aurors will be here soon enough, and there’s not much either one of us could do without getting in trouble" Chiara had understood and they went home.


	2. school shopping, and meeting a new friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chiara and her brother go shopping for school supplies in diagon alley, and meet a new friend.

It had been a few weeks since the incident at the zoo. Chiara's letter from Hogwarts letter finally arrived much to her parents’ dismay. David had decided to take her shopping for the things she would need for her first year of school.

First, they went to Gringotts Wizarding Bank to get enough money for the things they would both need for their upcoming school year. It was a snowy white building that towered above all the other little shops. A flight of white stairs led up to a set of burnished bronze doors. The doors were flanked by two short balding creatures with very long fingers and noses.

"Those are goblins, our money is always safe with them, they own this bank" David explained as they passed two goblins in their uniforms of scarlet and gold. The doors lead into a small entrance where another set of doors was. Engraved on these silver doors was the following:

“Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn

Must pay most dearly in their turn

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.”

These doors were also flanked by goblins as a vast marble hall long with counters leading off to the vault passageways, with around a hundred goblins sitting at them.

Chiara and David walked up to the nearest counter

"We need to see vault 1994" David had told the goblin sitting there.

"And do you have your key?" David then proceeded to pull out a small silver key from his pocket

"Yes, here you go" David then handed the key to the goblin, the goblin hopped down and led them to the mine carts.

This was an adventure, to say the least. The mine cart came to a stop; when the vault was open it had a modest amount of what looked like money inside of it.

"right, here’s where I explain how wizarding world money works, there are 17 sickles in a gallon, 29 knuts in a sickle, and 493 knuts to a sickle" David explained, Chiara just nodded she didn't really care about how currency worked that much, David grabbed 200 of the gold looking coins.

"David, where did you make all this money?" Chiara asked

"I noticed I had a knack for teaching others at school, so I started up my own secret tutoring business. The tutoring itself wasn't secret just the fact that I was getting paid for it" David explained.

Soon they came to their first shop Madam Malkins. They entered, and both got measured for their robes, Chiara told her brother to go ahead because she had a question for the shop owner and would be along shortly after,

"I don’t suppose you would have anything for trans students, would you?"

Madam Malkin smiled at her "of course I do, I figured you would ask as soon as you walked in, I snuck collapsible training bra into your robe when your brother wasn’t looking, figured you might still be in the closet, even left a note to explain how it works but I suppose you don’t need that now. All you have to do is hold one of your shoulders and say capitulum quantum and it will pop out to about a B cup and to put it back say ruina, no extra charge for any of this my dear by the way" Chiara thanked her and ran outside to meet David,

They quickly went to buy parchment and quills, then went into a book shop called Flourish and Blotts it took a while to get out of there because Chiara loved to read and wouldn’t stop looking at all the books. David had to drag her out by the collar of her neck, next was the apothecary this time after she was done buying everything it was her done to drag David away by his collar and get on with the shopping.

"Ok there is just one thing left on your list but in honor of you getting into Hogwarts, I’m going to get you a pet. Now just tell me what you would like, and I’ll go get it for you while you’re getting your wand" David offered.

"I’d like to get a cat to bring with me to Hogwarts," Chiara said, David then proceeded to drop her off at a shop called Olivanders. As soon as she entered she heard "good evening young sir" Ollivander greeted her

"it’s a young miss" Chiara corrected him

"I’m sorry young miss, now let’s get started I’m expecting a pretty important customer soon, your eques's... Sister? could have sworn he mentioned he only had a brother"

Chiara was getting increasingly annoyed "yeah, some might wonder how he forgets that fact so many times," Chiara said.

"Now Ms. Eques let me see". He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket, "which arm is your wand arm?"

"Um. Well, I’m right-handed" Chiara said.

"Hold out your arm. That’s it" he measured Chiara from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and around her head, as he measured he said " Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss Eques, we use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and dragon heartstrings"

Chiara realized the measuring tape that was now measuring her nostrils was doing it on its own, "that will do" he said, and the measuring tape crumpled to a heap on the floor. “Right then, Miss eques Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave.”

She did and nothing happened, this was the case for many, many wands "I wonder, it’s not every day I sell a wand like this one Miss Eques" he grabbed a box that looked like it hadn't been touched in centuries "laurel wood with a phoenix core 14 and a half inches and slightly springy flexibility” the wand responded to her, “the last person to own such a wand was Merlin himself, it is very powerful. I predict you will great things with this wand young miss, great things indeed". Chiara paid Olivander and then exited with her wand, and found her brother talking to a young girl at a coffee shop.

"Oh, hey Jack, I was just talking to one of your future classmates, Sam Navus, she just got her wand as well, vinewood with unicorn hair" David greeted Chiara

"Hi Sam, and excuse my brother he refuses to acknowledge my preferred name for some reason, my name is Chiara and its very nice to meet you". Chiara said.

"Nice to meet you too, your brother was just explaining the different Hogwarts houses to me, so far Hufflepuff or Gryffindor sounds the best to me," Sam said energetically.

"Hmmm, that’s interesting he never took the time to tell me about them perhaps he can do that now". David coughed into the hot coffee he was drinking.

"Alright, you made your point, I’ll explain the houses again, I’ll start with my house Ravenclaw. It’s for those who value knowledge, wisdom, and learning, the other three houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. Slytherin house is for those who value cunning and ambition and there is this whole stupid rumor that all the Slytherins are evil but it’s not true, I know some Slytherins and they’re quite agreeable if you don’t judge them solely on their house. Next is Gryffindor which I like to call the reckless house. They value bravery and chivalry, and last but don’t let anyone tell you the least is Hufflepuff. They value hard work and loyalty and are vicious fighters if you get on the wrong side of them.”

“Oh, and one last thing I don’t care what you call yourself to others you will always be Jack to me and that’s final. We should be going now Sam, I’m sure we will see you again, on the train to Hogwarts" and on that sour note, they left for home.


	3. arguments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiara hears an argument in her parent's bedroom and has an argument with her brother herself.

Chiara was walking back to her room when she heard her parents Phill and Susan arguing through the door

"he's just like him, i knew this would happen. We should have done more to prevent this" Phill sounded angry and worried at the same time,

"we couldn't do that, remember the letter we got about the dangers of suppressing magic?" Susan had asked, in an annoyed tone.

"They could have been lying for all we know." Phill pointed out,

"and what if they are telling the truth, we never thought magic was real until the weird stuff happening around David, do we really want to risk both our sons because we were too stubborn to listen to those who knew better than us?" Susan protested.

"I suppose not, but it doesn't mean i have to like it," Phill said agitatedly. Chiara decided this was not a good time to knock on her parent's door and continued to her brother's room when she entered his room he was sending out a letter.

"Who are you writing too?" she asked. He turned around if as doing something wrong,

"no one, just a friend in Albania" David replied rather nervously.

"You ok? your being kind of jumpy," she asked skeptically.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Look don't worry about me, I can take care of myself, is there a reason you came in and bother me?" he said rather an annoyed manner. Ok, Chiara thought David was acting very strange, but she didn't think it was something to worry about, probably just a secret girlfriend or something.

"I heard mom and dad arguing about us," she said.

"Oh, and what did they say?" David asked while acting disinterested.

"Well, dad is still against us having magic like we have a choice in the matter, mom, on the other hand, is just worried about us". She explained.

"You know it might be easier on them if you quit this, I'm a girl stuff. Having a magic child now, but having their son insisting that they are a girl is another" David commented.

"I'm only going to say this once, same as my magic, my gender identity is something I cannot change. And with that, I'm going to bed. Asshole" Chiara then proceeded to walk out of the room, but just before she heard David's voice saying,

"I'm telling mom and dad you cussed at me".

“I will just have to deal with the repercussions of that in the morning,” she thought.

She got to her room to find the cat-like creature David had got her to apologize for embarrassing her in front of her new friend waiting on her bed and staring up at her. She had named the creature Rosalind.

"So how did it go, my kitten?" Rosalind asked.

"I didn't end up asking my parents anything because they were arguing, I also cussed-out my brother. But he deserved it. Also, please don’t call me your kitten. I'm older then you" Chiara explained. Rosalind just shook her head.

"In Human years maybe, though in feline years I am an adult, you’re still a child in human years so there for you are my kitten, May I ask why you cussed out your Brother?" she asked with the tone of a mother explaining something very simple to a child.

"Well, he was being a transphobic asshole". Chiara began to explain but was interrupted by a paw on her mouth.

"Language my kitten, you will find many people will treat you poorly for a variety of reasons, you should stand up for yourself when necessary otherwise let it roll off your back," Rosalind explained.

Chiara was getting very tired tonight of being treated like a child, but she also knew Rosalind was right. Instead of arguing more Chiara climbed into bed and settled down. Rosalind jumped on her stomach and began to purr. Rosalind had a smug look because she knew she had taught her kitten an important lesson to pick her battles. Chiara then drifted off to sleep for the night.


End file.
